Colors
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun accepts Kira's proposal of him to stop being too overprotective of Cagalli, allowing him to freely date the blonde but in turn he has to do the same to his sister. Oneshot.


A/N: Uh…the OC here is based on Code Geass' Nanaly, you know, Lelouge's sister. In fact, I'm not even sure if the OC is really even an OC seeing as how she even has the same name and the only thing being different about the two of them is that the OC Nanaly isn't blind and that she can walk.

* * *

Athrun paused to contemplate what Kira was proposing to him. Having Kira stop being overprotective of Cagalli was something Athrun would be glad to accept any day but he knew there was a catch, being as smart as he is. After he was done gathering his thoughts, he decided to take the bait.

"Alright Kira, what's the catch?" Athrun asked his lavender-eyed friend. And instantly, the brunette's eyes glimmered with something Athrun couldn't identify. He waited for Kira to answer.

"I'll stop being overprotective of Cagalli if…" Kira paused to emphasize his point, something which slightly annoyed Athrun. "If you stop being overprotective of Nanaly as well." Kira smirked when he noticed Athrun raise a brow. "I want you to stop being overprotective for the same reason you want me to stop."

The emerald-eyed coordinator's eyes widened, realizing what Kira meant by his words. Disbelief was evident in Athrun's face as he just couldn't imagine his best friend falling for his sister. When Athrun remained silent, Kira took the initiative to talk.

"Well, how about it? Will you let me go out with Ms. Nanaly Zala?" Kira said playfully, snapping Athrun out of his state of shock. Athrun shook his head to discard his shock then gave Kira a nod.

"Fine, but I still can't believe you want to date my sister." Athrun said earning a blush from his best friend.

"Yeah, well, you're one to talk." It was Athrun's turn to blush this time. Just the thought of finally being able to date Cagalli was making his heart beat faster. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if he was actually dating the blonde.

"Don't worry. I think you have a decent chance on her." Kira assured Athrun, sensing his nervousness. Athrun stared at his friend for a moment before voicing out the question lingering in his head.

"Kira since when did you like Nanaly?" Athrun's tone was playful but Kira didn't fail to notice the undertone of accusation. Trying but failing to suppress the blush staining his cheeks, Kira spoke.

"I don't know probably around the same time you started liking Cagalli." Athrun seemed like he wanted to ask more but didn't get the chance as the bell rang, signifying they had to return to their respective classes.

"I assume the deal starts now?" Athrun asked barely able to contain the delight in his voice.

"Yeah…well I have to go back to my class now."

"Okay…and Kira…if you don anything to hurt Nanaly-" Kira never gave Athrun the chance to finish, having already knew what he wanted to say.

"I know and…the same goes for you Athrun." With that the two boys went back to their classroom.

After School

"Kira!" The said boy turned to face the one who called him and the blood immediately rushed to color his face. The brunette stayed rooted at his spot unable to take his eyes off Athrun's sister.

"Hey Nanaly…" Kira once again found himself studying her every feature from her silky amber locks, to her bright sapphire eyes, to her petite figure, to her small waist line, to her creamy legs and finally to her…dare he say it…assets.

"Is something wrong?" Nanaly's voice quickly snapped Kira out of his trance. A small blush formed on his cheeks when he remembered the deal with Athrun.

"N-no, just spacing out." The brunette cursed mentally when his voice accidentally stuttered. Steeling himself, Kira continued. "Hey Nanaly?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to Starbucks?" Kira offered, his voice sounding more pleading than he intended. He waited for Nanaly to answer and an urge to kiss her played inside him but somehow, he managed to shake it away. His heart almost jumped when Nanaly finally spoke.

"Sure." Nanaly replied, alleviating some of Kira's worries. "But you're paying." She added playfully.

"Fine by me." Then reaching out slowly, Kira gently held Nanaly's hand. The younger Zala blushed at the contact but instead of pulling her hand away, she responded by intertwining their fingers together. Kira's heart seemed like it was going to pop out of his chest but he ignored it as they headed to Starbucks.

At Starbucks

Kira stared at Nanaly who was unaware of his gaze at her as she sipped her coffee. His mind wandered back to how he began having feelings for Athrun's sister. It was a simple infatuation at first so he left it alone, thinking that it would fade away in time. Oh how wrong he was…time did nothing but cultivate his feelings for Nanaly. Before he knew it, Kira was in love with Nanaly to the point that he would let Athrun date Cagalli so he could date Nanaly as well.

"So…" Nanaly started when she felt Kira wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"So?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

Kira remained silent, unable to find his voice. It took him a long moment before he was able to finally muster up the courage to speak. But when he did, he turned away, his amethyst orbs unable to meet Nanaly's sapphire ones.

"I…" Kira struggled to find the words. "I…I'm in love with you."

Nanaly stared at him, shocked. She never expected a confession from him. It wasn't that she didn't like it after all she felt the same way about Kira as well. She was just a little disappointed since she imagined Kira's confession to her be a little more…romantic. Her lips curved into a smile, nonetheless.

"I feel the same way…but you could've at least chosen a more romantic place to confess."

Kira instantly faced Nanaly, his countenance one of pure bliss. He couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he spoke. "Sorry about that…I didn't have much time to plan this confession."

"That's alright." Nanaly said then, as if possessed, started leaning closer to Kira. The brunette noticed this and immediately his body moved on its own accord and leaned towards Nanaly as well. Closing their eyes, they filled the gap between their lips.

* * *

A/N: Uh…I haven't submitted anything for so long I think I'm getting rusty, so please bear with me. I'm practicing so I can put myself right back on track. Anyway…I paired Kira with Nanaly here because Code Geass and Gundam Seed just have so much in common, in my opinion at least. And Athrun is similar to Lelouge so I thought I'd make him Nanaly's brother here. Well, I won't mind if you think this is crap. I'm just happy I have something to submit again. 


End file.
